You're Not On Your Own
by CBloom2
Summary: Wee Reagans - Not one of my usual stories - a little bit on unsure Danny.


**First of all, a huge thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favourited or followed my stories. I know I've said it before but the Blue Bloods fans really are the best for reviewing - I really appreciate each and every one of them.**

**This was born from one or two people asking for more younger Reagan stories. I don't know the age gap between the siblings but for the purpose of this story there is a two year age gap between the oldest 3 with 6 years between Joe and Jamie. This is a little different to my normal stories so I hope you like it.**

**Usual disclaimer applies, don't own them, but I wish I did sometimes.**

**You're Not The Only Big Brother...**

Ten year old Danny Reagan paced impatiently up and down the hospital corridor outside his mothers room. He glanced at his watch and sighed loudly as he realised that it was only 5 minutes after he'd last looked at it. They had been there for what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually just a few hours.

"Sit down Danny, you're getting on my nerves," his 8 year old sister moaned.

"Stop telling me what to do!" He all but yelled at her - immediately regretting it when his sisters face started to crumple and the third sibling, 6 year old Joe, looked at him, tears welling in his big eyes. Danny sat down heavily between them and flung an arm around each one, "I'm sorry guys, I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why Danny?" Joe asked, the tears subsiding in his big brothers embrace.

The older boy ruffled his hair, "I don't really know squirt," he smiled kindly.

"It's mum that's having the baby, you've got nothing to be nervous about," Erin stated, not being able to understand her brother's thoughts.

Danny was saved from trying to cobble together an explanation by his father stepping out of the room, "Won't be long now kids. She's nearly there."

Joe got up and ran to his father throwing his little arms around the bigger man, "Will you give her a big kiss from us," he smiled.

"You betcha kiddo. I'll let you know as soon as..."

His sentence was left unfinished as he was called back to his post.

After the initial excitement of seeing their dad, the three siblings huddled back together still awaiting news of the new arrival.

About half a hour later, Danny had resumed his pacing, nervously glancing at his watch. Joe had fallen to sleep leaning up against his sister, who looked quite uncomfortable but wouldn't move for fear of waking up her brother.

Suddenly the door came open and an almighty cry filled the air. Erin nudged Joe awake and Danny stopped his pacing. Frank looked lovingly at his 3 older children, "You hear that noise? That's your little brother - he's certainly a screamer!"

"Oh no, not another boy!" Erin lamented but it didn't stop her and Joe dashing to their father, both itching to get through the door

to see their new baby brother. Frank smiled tenderly as he gently guided them into the room, where they were totally in awe of the new arrival. Suddenly Frank and Mary both realised at the same time that one of the brood was missing. Frank went in search of the lost boy.

He didn't have to look far. He found him in exactly the last place that he had left him. In fact, he was still standing in the same spot.

"Danny?" he asked calmly, "What's wrong? Don't you want to see you brother?"

Danny looked at his father, who was surprised to see fear in his oldest son's eyes. Frank closed the gap between them and guided his son gently to the chairs, "What is it son?"

"I don't think I can do it dad?" Danny stammered, his hand rubbing his face as he always did when something was on his mind.

"Do what?" Frank was genuinely confused.

"I don't think I've got enough to be another big brother. I don't think I can love him as much as Erin and Joe. It's hard enough being big brother to two but three...I can't split it into three," he began to cry now, "I'm a horrible person..."

Frank put an arm around him and drew him close. He had never in a million years thought that Danny would doubt himself.

"Danny it's ok to be a little bit scared or nervous. I can tell you that your mother and I are scared stiff about another baby and in case you haven't noticed, we've got 4 children to share our love with. But I can tell you one thing, we love you all the same. We would lay down our lives to protect you all..."

"But how can you share love with all 4 of us?" Danny was desperate for any idea on how to do that.

"It's just there Danny. I can't explain it. The simple fact is that you are all our children and we love you all. You're also missing one other piece of information...you're not the only big brother now...Joe is also a big brother and Erin a big sister, so you don't have to do all the loving and protecting on your own..."

Danny had calmed during his fathers speech. A small smile grew on his features as he came to the realization that he wasn't the only big brother now...there were two in the family, so there would be plenty of love for his new little brother.

Frank removed his arm from round his shoulders, "You ready to see your baby brother?"

Danny wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve, "Danny there are tissues in your mother's room..."

Danny dropped his head sheepishly.

Frank stood up, closely followed by Danny. At that moment Frank found himself remembering that Danny was only 10 years old, he was still a child himself, worrying about not being able to love his brothers and sister enough - that actually made him feel very proud.

He guided his son into the hospital room, noticing how Mary's face lit up when she saw him, "Wow, mum you look beautiful," he stated, happy to see her smiling.

"Aw Danny, you always know what to say," she smiled happily, "Come here and meet Jamie," she gestured towards the baby.

Danny cautiously sat on the bed as his mother placed Jamie carefully into his arms.

The older boy felt his eyes well up a little looking at the tiny, yet perfect little person in his arms. He immediately felt love and affection flow through him as Jamie gurgled contentedly, "Hey there baby brother...just wanted to let you know that as long as I'm around, nothing bad will happen to you. Welcome to the family."

**This came to me while I was trying to relax in the bath. I always seem to get ideas when I'm in the bath lol. Hope it was ok.**


End file.
